Operation Obsessed
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Felix of the troop is upset that his friends are watching codename kids next door instead of fighting monsters , Numbah One is upset because his friends are too busy watching the troop to help fight their enemies . can Felix and nigel save their friends!


**Hi , I'm Don'twannabetorn , and This is my first crossover fanfic . **

**Summary : Jake , Haley and Mr. Stockley starts watching KND , and become obsessed with it . While Hoagie , Abby , Wally and Kuki become obsessed with watching The Troop . Both TV shows are interfering with the other's work . Can Number one and Felix keep both the world and their teammates safe from their enemies before its too late . **

**Pairings - jake/haley , Kuki 3 / Wally 4 **

**Disclaimer - I own neither the troop nor KND , but I do own the plot . **

**Disclaimer - the idea was part my brothers' , great I don't own the entire plot !**

**Operation O.B.S.E.S.S.E.D.**

**Others**

**Basically**

**Staring **

**Endlessly at TV**

**Screens not **

**Stopping ,**

**Even in **

**Danger .**

Felix , An active AV kid and Troop member , walked through the doors and into the headquarters of the troop .

" ok , according to the Troop grid , a group of Warknoets are nesting near the " he stopped talking . His Two Teammates , Jake and Haley , were sitting on a couch watching a cartoon on the Screen .

" What are you watching " Felix asked.

" Shhh " Jake said . " We're watching Code name : Kids next Door " .

" its really cool " Haley said stuffing her face with popcorn . " and it completely relates too us , the weapons , the team work , the whole after a certain age you're forced into retirement . Ugh its so fascinating " .

" and the stupid Short Kid with the anger issues is Hilarious too " Jake added . Felix groaned .

The door's glided open and Mr Stockley entered the room , with his sponge bob backpack slinging across his shoulder .

" Mr Stockley " Felix sighed with relief " thank goodness you're here , these two are so caught up with this ridiculous kiddie show that they " Mr Stockley ignored Felix , landing right on the couch next to the others .

" ooh which episode are we watching now ? " He asked .

" the one where they're at the BEACH " Jake said excitedly .

" my favorite " Mr Stockley reached for the popcorn bowl . Felix stood there flabbergasted . Were his Friends and Troop Leader really Watching a cartoon together ? . So Caught up with their show , none of them noticed that Felix and stomped out of the room mad !

They kept their eyes glued to the TV , watching the part where Numbah 4 shouted that Numbah 3 just owed him a Quarter . The three of them burst into laughter .

" wouldn't it be great if they came up with a Spongebob and Kid's Next Door Crossover Episode " Mr Stockley stated .

At the Tree house , Nigel stepped into the room muttering " Team , its going to be awhile till our next mission , so I think that some Training needs to be " he stopped Talking realizing his entire Team was sitting on the couch watching TV .

" What's so more important than our mission that you have to be watching it " Numbah One asked .

" The Troop " Hoagie Shouted with glee .

Numbah 1 stared blankly at the screen . " the what ? " .

Abby raised her arms high up in the air . " Numbah 5 loves the Troop ," .

Wally laughed while watching the TV. " Lots of Action , and its also hilarious " .

Kuki jumped up and down , cuddling one of her rainbow monkeys . " and Jake is so much Cuter than anything I've ever seen in the entire world !" .

Wally's eyes widened " He's not all that great , if ya ask me " .

" but yesterday you were his biggest fan " Kuki reminded him .

" Well , uh , well " he couldn't think of what to say next ." don't you still owe me that kwarter " .

" I don't owe you any Quarter " Kuki said for what happened to be the tenth time this month .

Nigel was getting agitated with his team mates . " are all seriously going to watch , whatever this is , over training ? " .

They nodded their heads and Numbah 2 said " yeah pretty much " .

Numbah 1 stomped out of the room , leaving the others to watch their show .

On the TV the door bell rang , Haley answered the door and their stood Felix and Jake wearing girl clothes and wigs .

" ha ha ha " Wally laughed . " Kuki , what do ya think of that Jake boy now ? " .

Kuki smiled really bright and Squealed . " the color of his shirt is the same as my new Rainbow Monkey - Party Periwinkle " she squeezed her rainboy monkey even tighter.

" why deed I have ter Ask " Wally groaned , he sunk back down into the couch .

**Ok this is the first chapter : TV TIME . **

**I hope you guys like it …. About the whole Wally/4's dialogue , I have absolutely no idea , how to give him his accent so I'm doing the best I can ….. If you're wondering about why I spelled Quarter , Kwarter , it was my bro's idea . We think Numbah Four is hilarious . ….and I'm doing my best to keep everyone from troop to KND in their characters / plz help me if I don't . **

**Tell me what you think of this so far …**


End file.
